ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting to the Robot Academy
They made it to Robot Factory, and they saw Dr Achimoff sneaking in Socerymon: I knew it. He has darkness inside him. They are going inside Blaze: Wait! It's too Dangerous for you to go inside and fight the Darkness. Then Blaze appeared Kazemon: Who are you? Blaze: Im Blaze. I am Dora Kid's Friend. Socerymon: That's great to meet you. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light. Neptune: Dr Achimoff wants to get the Telecard from Dora Kid and his friends so he can rule the world and he hate them. Hatred is Darkness. Light and Dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. Beetlemon: Then what can we do? Blaze: Dora Kid's Friends are here to help. Wang Dora, El Matadora, Dora-Nichov, Dora Med and Dora-Rinho even Jaidora and Dorapin are trying to save Dora Kid before his light fades away. And even though, Soby needs so help, and I'm sure you can do it. Beetlemon: We can do this. Blaze: Then you need some power to help Soby. Come back and see me when you're ready. They are ready to go Blaze: Here you go! They into a Light and they went to Air Vent and they are in Robot Factory and they saw Soby looking for something Kazemon: Are you alright? Soby: Yeah. Dr Achimov just locked Dora Kid in a Closet and now I have to find a Keycard to get him out. Socerymon: Let us help you Soby: Wow, thank you. He saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Soby: Hey, you look like Kumamon and his friends that Doraemon told me. Have you met them? All: (Gasp) Kazemon: I'm Kazemon, this is Beetlemon and Socerymon. Beetlemon: So.. How did you know about Kumamon and his Friends. Soby: Doraemon was a good friend to them. They help him for the Decoration for the Party. Socerymon: So where are they? Soby: (Sad) Doraemon told me they left... They went off to find their friends Kazemon: I see.... Boys, you really miss them. They heard a Voices over there Soby: Oh no! I'm out of time! I have to the Keycard! He saw the Keycard Soby: There it is! They saw Unversed Soby: (Scream) No! I have to hurry! Beetlemon: We'll protect you! Soby, don't drop the Keycard. They are fighting them and they did it Soby: Thank, you guys! He went to the Door Hours Later Dora Kid's Friend are talking to the Principle and they don't have much time Beetlemon: We need to help them. Socerymon: Yeah. And then they got tripped from the Oil and heard everyone's Attention Principal Terodachi: Are you new here? Socerymon: Actually, we are. Principal Terodachi: Hmm... You look kinda different. Beetlemon: Don't know. Wanna see this.... Um.... Can we Diploma? Kazemon: Otto! We don't graduated this world. Beetlemon: I know, but it will distract him, long enough. Principal Terodachi: Okay. They look at Door Socerymon: Soby, Hurry. Then Dora Kid appeared Dora Kid: Wait, Principal! May I have that Diploma? Dr Achimov: Don't listen to him. You know he didn't do in- Principal Terodachi: Dora Kid, is a good Robot. So he have to be the. Kazemon is helping him Dora Kid: Thank you. Beetlemon: Hey, we wanted to thank you, for teaching Lobomon to keep believing. Dora Kid: You're welcome. The Principle is going to give the Diploma to him and then he got trip from Dr Achimov and the Diploma got shredded to piece All: (Gasp) Principal: Oh, my good! What have I done Dora Kid: That's okay. That Diploma is not for me, Because that one is a roll paper, because... He bring something out of the Principal Pocket Dora Kid: You have it in you're back pocket. Dr Achimov: (Gasp) Principal Terodachi is so relief and everyone is Cheering to Dora Kid Principal Terodachi: This is Splendid! Come on, we have to go to the Robot Academy. Dora Kid: Why? (Gasp) Oh no! I promise Dorami, I'll be there. He ran off and everybody left the Robot Factory Dr Achimov (Growl) I cannot believe this! First my Robot and now this! This is no fair! (He got an Idea) Wait.... Maybe I could let them stay here. Minutes Later Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon left the Robot Factory and they heard Dora Kid's Scream Kazemon: What's that? They saw, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dora-Rinho, Dora Med, Dora-Nichov, Principal Terodachi, Jaidora and Dorapin running back here Beetlemon: What's going on!? Where's Dora Kid? Principal Terodachi: We were attacked! By a monster in the city! Socerymon: Monster? They went off to find out Meanwhile Dora Kid is laying on the Ground, because a Robot Unversed is attacking the City and Dr Achimov Laugh Dr Achimov: This time, I will rule the world for my glory! (Laugh) Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saved Dora Kid Dr Achimov: This is what happen when you go against my wishes. Then the Robot just blast Dr Achimoff and he fly's off Achimov: (Scream) Dora Kid: There he goes. Kazemon: The Darkness in his heart overtake him. Beetlemon: Dora Kid, you better go now! He left to the Robot Academy, while they are fighting the Unversed and they defeated it Meanwhile Everyone is Dancing except Dorami and her Friend Dorami: Where's Dora Kid? Doraemon: Don't worry, he'll be here. Dorami: Okay, he'll be here. And then Dora Kid has arrived Dora Kid: Sorry, I'm late. I have busy work at the Time Patrol. Dorami; It's okay, Dora Kid. And even though, you're on time. Dora Kid: I am? Dorami: Of course, you did. I'm so glad that you made it in time. Dora Kid: No big deal, Dorami. Wanna Dance? Dorami: Sure They are dancing together Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are watching them outside Kazemon: A pure light filled with light... Beetlemon: It's funny, that Seraphimon taught us darkness needs to be Destroyed. Socerymon: But, how come? It's not with light? Blaze: I'm afraid that you're not ready to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams. They look happy Category:Cutscenes